UNIVERSAL CENTURY SAGA (STARGATE SG-1 MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM UC PATH 2)
by readerofgoodfanfiction
Summary: the Laplace Legacy brought to the Earth Federation, five years of civil war and another five years of Sleeves asteroid terrorism. the year is UC December 31, 0105 at the dawn of the new year, the Earth Federation is heading for the stars with or without the rest of the Earth Sphere.


**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**Mobile Suit Gundam**_** or Stargate SG-1  
****PS. To All Grammar Purists, get lost!**

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

.

**Laplace**+ **Legacy**

**Universal Century 00105  
five years after the Laplace**+** Civil War**  
**Dakar capital of the Earth Sphere Federation, **

Re-elected President Henry Hayes of the Earth Federation, defeated Senator Robert Kinsey who is also vying for the presidency but gain little support from the Earth population. President Henry Hayes is president of a planet under restoration after a devastated five-year civil war took a heavy toll on the planet and led to Earth almost cut off from the rest of the seven sides of the Earth Sphere.

A faction in the space colonies took advantage of the chaos of war and created the **Side Co-Prosperity Sphere**, which encompasses six of the seven Sides and the Moon. **Full Frontal**, also known as _'the second coming of Char Aznerbal'_ created the **Laplace+ Box Incident** where the contents of the Box reveal to the world and caused a civil war that lasted for five years.

In the end, an exhausted Earth Federation capitulated and sues for peace and the result of this, with the exception of the colonies on Side 7, all of its space territory seceded from the EF to form the Side Co-Prosperity Sphere with the **Zeon Republic** as its core leadership.

With Earth cut off from its major resources in space, the people of Earth look on towards the process of rebuilding their lives using material resources that they can salvage and recycle from the wrecks of ships, tanks, and mobile suits littered all across Earth, but it was slow going as a number of factors is hampering their recovery. One of the major reason is the erratic weather patterns that is wrecking havoc in Earth's ability to produce food for 2 billion people, and to make matters worse, Zeon terrorists known as '_Sleeves_' continue to drop mile large asteroids on Earth's atmosphere, causing the erratic weather patterns to continue.

The authorities in the **Side Co-Prosperity Sphere **promises to deal with the Sleeves but have done little or nothing at all to stop Sleeves from bombing the Earth. Feigning ignorance in front of the SCPS, many on EF already knows that a majority of them are supporting Sleeves operation.

Lives on Earth have become harder everyday forcing millions of people to leave Earth for the colonies and as more people leave, and it slowly forces the EF government to grind to a halt.

Then about two years into the post war, the EFSF began fighting back with a vengeance, with an arsenal of new technology and new weapons that put an end to Sleeves asteroid bombing of Earth for good.

From the ground, the Earth Forces set up a new anti-orbital cannon system, **Ion Cannons. **A weapon system that fire charged particle streams into space from their location on the surface of the planet with deadly accuracy, that any Asteroids or Spaceships that comes within its range are targeted, fired upon and destroyed.

These massive guns numbering about three dozens are strategically located on a grid pattern all across the planet in order to give complete coverage along with the Earth Forces Land, Sea and Air Defense armed with meteor breakers missiles.

In outer space, three hundred ships of what remains of the Earth Forces Space Fleet, aggressively patrols the orbit between the Earth and the space colonies called the Neutral Zone. Here squadrons of four-mix type of ships from the _Salamis _class, _Nahel Argama _class and_ Ra Cailum_ class ships, moves thru space at unheard of speeds and impossible maneuvers.

Their new kind of radar system scans the space between with clarity, a new technology that can detect objects at great distance and higher resolutions. That, along with newly upgraded weaponry, targeting system and for the first time, they uses energy shields that can shrugs off incoming fire ranging from an RPG, Laser guns to a 20-megaton nuke at point blank.

They have also gravity control tech and inertial dampeners, which replaces their rotating sections and rumored to possess transmat technology, which is something out of science fiction.

The EFSF also upgraded their Mobile Suits with their pilots given better training to handle their machines, but the most noted upgrades goes to the transformable type mobile suits such as the D-50C _Loto_, MSN-001A1 _Delta Plus_, RGZ-95_ ReZEL_ and the RAS-96 _Anksha._

The EFSF **Londo Bell,** spearheaded the anti-terrorism operations against Sleeves, hitting their bases and resources they used to push asteroids to fall down to Earth and successfully stopping their asteroid bombing operations.

After a year without any asteroid bombing, the weather patterns on Earth have started to stabilize in a rapid pace after the Earth Forces introduces their **weather control satellites**, another piece of technology.

Earth is in the mends and with an agrarian revolution-taking place in every farmlands and fields producing primary crops of wheat, corn and rice, a starving world is slowly becoming a thing of the past.

Soon, food production will no longer be an issue, and with it, the importation of food from the space colonies will become less and less, thereby ending Earth heavy reliance of importing food from the space colonies.

In a span of five years, everything changes, for despite the EF defeat in theLaplace+ Civil War, they are still strong and now a strange and disconcerting feeling is in the air as many people in the space colonies took notice of the EF actions of late.

One particular action, a battle with Sleeves broadcasted across the seven sides and the Moon. A battle that shows forty of Sleeves Zeon Mobile Suits against only twelve of Londo Bell EF Mobile Suits and one of them is an unknown model, a **Gundam**.

This new Gundam is almost 19 meters high with an array of weapons and propulsion system that looks like _wings of light_ and eight remote weapons that acts like _funnels_ but quite different_. _It also has a platform carrying an enormous amount of firepower of a fortress and that firepower decimated twenty-five of thirty Zeon mobile suits along with three of Sleeves spaceships and disabled a _Gwazine_ class warship that became prize ship when Londo Bell captured it.

The confrontation between Londo Bell and Sleeves was the last time, as Londo Bell defeated Sleeves in a one sided battle that ended with the death and capture of many Sleeves leaders including one named Full Frontal.

Londo Bell annihilated the Sleeves base and then returned home to Side 7 with their prize in tow.

These successes assure President Hayes reelection and now he is focusing on five major goals, which he will reveal in a State of the Nation Address.

The colonies are also waiting and anxious of what the EF President will say for many are fearful of another war and this time is to retake the colonies by force of arms.

They are waiting for nothing

**Dakar  
Office of the Earth Federation President**

Inside the office of the Earth President, Henry Hayes is in conversation with Mineva La Zabi, the new leader of the Principality of Zeon via realtime communication from the colonies on Side 3

"So I take it that you are able to retake your throne your throne your majesty?"

"_Yes I have Mr. President"_ Mineva answered _"The moderate factions of Zeon have pushed out supporters of Full Frontal along with the arrest of those who supported Sleeves both in Zeon and the other Side's"_

"Then I can assure my countrymen that there will be no more asteroid bombing from now on?"

"_As I assume that, there will be no war or invasion of the colonies from the Earth Federation?"_

"The Earth Government has no interest in retaking the space colonies Lady Mineva," President Hayes answered, "If the space colonies wants independence from the Earth Federation then we respect their wishes" the president heave a sigh "to be honest, I would have preferred to have settled this peacefully than starting a civil war"

"_What about the factions in your government voicing their disapproval of letting the colony have their independence?"_ she inquire

"If you are referring to Senator Kinsey rightwing group who advocates retaking the colonies by force of arms…well you don't have to worry about them for now, they have their own problem to deal with," he said assuredly and made Mineva curious

"Kinsey and the rest of his cohorts are being taken into federal custody and charge for conspiracy to incite rebellion and endangering national security"

"_What?"_

"It's none for you to be concern about your Majesty, all you have to know is, that Kinsey left the office in disgrace because one of his action endangered national security" the president said smiling

"In my state of the nation address tomorrow, I reveal my goals and how to deal with certain subject matters for the next five years, and rest assures that none of them involves the space colonists in every way"

"_Then I and the rest will await and listens to what you will say and hope for peaceful days ahead of us" _she said_ "Good Day Mr. President"_

"Good Day to you as well, Your Majesty" and with that the communication line is off

"None of them involves the space colonists in every way," the words repeated by Admiral Bright Noa of the First Earth Federation Space Fleet and a good friend of the president

"I am pretty sure that no one in the six sides will be too happy to know what you meant by that, Mr. President"

"I meant every word Noa" the president said with hardened voice "I have no intention of doing any violence to them…I will leave them in peace, so long as they leave us and Earth in peace…then I have no quarrel with them"

"Still, I don't think any of them will be happy, that you just **cut them off** to what is perhaps, the greatest adventure in history" Noa said

"Well if they want so much to join of as you say the **greatest adventure in history, **but they must join us, in our terms and if they are not happy with that, fine. We will offer them nothing!"

Bright Noa knows that the president and many in government are still irked at the space colonies actions during their crisis with Sleeves. One of which is the dangling of food in front of millions of starving Earthnoids due to overpricing and medical supplies they bought but been withheld months on end using one excuse after another.

Another is the turning of a blind eye of Sleeves terrorist's actions, and colony residents and authorities themselves openly supporting of Sleeves and the mistreatment of evacuated _Earthnoids_ in the hands of so called _Spacenoids_.

"As much as I am thankful to Lady Mineva efforts of reforms, there are still those who wish us harm and they are waiting for us to make the mistake to justify their so called, divine retribution!" he said as he stood up from his chair and walks towards the nearest window

Looking out, he sees his family working on their own victory garden and it reminds him of the needs of Earth and her people

"We shall move ahead," he said with affirm belief "We shall establish ourselves among in the stars…we will expand, we will grow strong and we will grow smart…and let the Goa'uld beware of our Wrath"


End file.
